


Giant Leap

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Moon, Nothing will ever fix it, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, but here i am, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills have been living together for a while. Are they ready to take a giant leap forward with their relationship?





	Giant Leap

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 50th Anniversary of Apollo XI landing on the moon. I thought Crane might be fascinated by this event. I know I always have been. Thank you, Sleepymr, for all you do and for putting up with all my lunacy. Stay cool!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

She found him standing in the backyard, pondering the late night sky. His hands were clasped behind his back, like he often stood when he was at rest. The air was sweltering, the sun setting a few hours earlier doing little to cool anything down. It was the heat that woke Abbie up from her after dinner nap. She had come down to get more iced tea from the refrigerator and found the TV still turned on but Crane missing from his favorite chair.

He had spent the last week watching one documentary after another about the first moon landing, including some slow yet oddly hypnotizing live stream footage on YouTube that went on for days and days. She never lived in a world where man hadn't been on the moon but he had. He found it fascinating, especially on this anniversary, and was now outside looking at the multitude of stars and the shimmering moon herself. 

“Hey, there,” Abbie said, walking across the soft grass to stand by his side. “Thirsty? I brought you a drink.”

He graciously accepted the icy beverage and took a few sips. She did the same with her own. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” he said, looking at her for a moment before focusing back on the heavens above. 

She was wearing little more than an old Sleepy Hollow Sheriff's Department bowling league t-shirt she somehow ended up with ages ago. Back before her life had been forever changed by the man at her side. The shirt had been laundered so many times that the fabric was wearing thin but she was starting to sweat under it. He had his sleeves rolled up but she could tell that his hair was already growing damp in the humid night air, curling up at the nape of his neck. July was often warm but this was worse than usual and there had been excessive heat warnings in the region all day. She was thankful for air conditioning but was enjoying this quiet moment with him. 

The light pollution cut down what could be seen in the night sky but it was still lovely. She loved her backyard. The hammock he had fashioned between the two biggest trees. The fire pit that they hadn't used since October. The cute wooden swing they installed because Crane had loved the one that had been at the cabin. The fireflies and the soft, continuous whir of the summer insects. She sighed and leaned into him. 

“You want to sit?” she asked, sensing he wasn't ready to return to the house just yet. They walked to the swing, setting down their drinks on the small table by its side. She crossed her legs up under herself while he used his to slowly move them back and forth. 

“Hard to believe sometimes, how humanity can do such amazing things and such terrible things at the same time. Over and over and over, we accomplish something spectacular... something so incredible people doubt it could have really been possible. And then we go back to trying to savagely kill one another once again. Which people also then forget. Humanity has such a short memory span,” Crane said thoughtfully. 

“I hope that on this path you and I are on, as Witnesses, we see more of the spectacular and less of the evil,” she said and they both chuckled at the thought. “Yeah, we're going to be seeing a whole lot of evil yet, aren't we?”

“I am afraid so,” he said. Crane reached out and put his hand over hers. “But together, we'll get through it. And who knows, I'm sure there are still plenty of spectacular firsts out there waiting for us. Mars awaits.” 

There was one first that had never happened between them as of yet. Time just moved on and on and she was certain they had missed whatever window of opportunity there might have ever been for them to move beyond partners to something else. 

They had their work. Her hours at the FBI were often relentless and she had to travel a lot the last few months. He had turned the archives into a wonderful addition to the area's historical sites that must be visited and was busy every day with that. They would spend time together, Crane encouraging her to take up Grace Dixon's work and finding her footing with witchcraft while he researched whatever demonic being was making its cozy nest in Sleepy Hollow that particular week. 

She had gone on a few dates with other men after her reunion with Danny had fizzled out before it could ever get started again. Crane had met a few women with his work at the historical society. But most of their time was spent right here, at home, together. 

Just not... together. 

She leaned against him and he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. He stopped the motion of the swing and they sat side by side, as still as the summer night. 

“I'm just glad I was born after the invention of air conditioning,” Abbie said, breaking their comfortable silence. 

“Would you like to go inside?” he asked. Although the temperature was stifling and she was growing sticky with sweat, she really didn't want to leave his side just yet and she mumbled a soft no. “Benjamin Franklin used to experiment with ways to cool down the air temperature. In the end, he mostly just stood around naked.”

“Maybe Franklin was right about that, too. It's not such a bad idea,” Abbie said and Crane grew even more still than the air around them. 

“You only had to spend a short time with that man when you were propelled back in time. You wouldn't be so fond of him if you had known him longer,” Crane said with a disdainful snort, figuring out a way to ignore the comment she had made. 

“Still, he did manage to stay cool. Kept things well ventilated. Probably felt nice. Like when you wear that nightshirt of yours and nothing else,” she said. She could sense that Crane's cheeks were growing rosier as he was thinking of how to come up with a clever retort. 

“Yes, it's true. But first one has to get exceptionally hot before they can enjoy the sensation of the air against their skin,” he said.

“Hotter than this?” she asked, folding her warm hand around his. 

“Yes. Blazing hot,” he said. 

She wasn't really sure what was happening or how a simple conversation about man landing on the moon – something that happened half a century ago – was leading to this but she wasn't going to ask too many questions. She'd blame it on the magic of the moonlight on a hot July night. 

The first kiss was soft and sweet, the way they were sitting on the swing making it a little awkward. Abbie maneuvered her way around so she was in his arms and able to actually kiss him like she had wanted to for so long. Soft and sweet was soon out the window and it was like they were on a rocket ship of their own. It was fiery and fast and she felt dizzy. His tongue darted past her lips and her hands went to his face, trying to pull him even closer. 

A soft moan escaped from his throat and she damn near purred in contentment over the fact she had that power over him. She was having another effect on his, too. Not that she wasn't so turned on she could catch on fire, it just wasn't as obvious. 

They weren't going to do this in the backyard, were they? The neighbors thought they were weird enough without them getting a glimpse of that. All she needed was Valerie carrying on about this at the next neighborhood watch meeting. 

Oh, fuck Valerie. 

She straddled his lap and could now look him in the eye. His tongue darted out across his lower lip and even with only the moonlight and stars above, she could see in his eyes how much he wanted this. The moon always did make people do crazy things. 

Abbie kissed him again, rocking slowly against him as she did so. She could kiss him for hours on after waiting this long but she wanted more. They could kiss more later. Could kiss for the rest of their lives. Right now she wanted him inside of her. 

They both fumbled with the buttons on his breeches and finally he managed to get past that roadblock and the seemingly endless fabric of his shirt. When his cock was free, she wrapped her palm around it, exploring the girth and length of him. He threw his head back and moaned a little too loudly and she shushed him. They didn't need Valerie calling the police. 

She slipped her thong off, deciding it would best if the t-shirt stayed on for now. Later, not only could they kiss for hours but they could take the time to explore every inch of the other. Now... oh god, now... she just wanted him. 

He reached between them, touching her clit and making sure she was ready for this. She was so wet and ready that it wouldn't take much to make her come. She lifted herself up by pressing on his shoulders and he guided himself into her body. 

“Tranquility base here... the eagle has landed,” she whispered in his ear and his groan made her laugh. 

“Funny,” he muttered and she smiled. “And beautiful. Always so beautiful.”

“You, too,” she said, leaning in to kiss him once more. 

Up and down she moved, letting him nearly slip out before taking him all in again. The swing started to sway from their combined movements and when he touched her again, she thought she would fall apart. The sensation of his cock filling her and his fingers against her clit and his tongue sweeping through her mouth... it was all too much. The night sky was suddenly bright white and she was coming hard. He stilled as spasm after spasm rocked through her body and she finally opened her eyes again to see his face. He was in awe. He was also smirking just a little, satisfied with himself. For that, she clenched tight around his cock, watching his smirk change to a look of pure pleasure. 

Soon he was coming, filling her completely, as she drew this moment out for as long as she could. They were both covered in sweat, their bodies sticking together wherever they touched. 

She slid off him and curled at his side again as he covered his waning erection with his shirt. 

“That was surely a first to remember,” Crane said, gently taking her hand in his again. “Not technically historical–”

“What do a mean? A man born in the 18th century alive and well having awesome intercourse in the 21st century with a woman born in the 20th? Truly historical. A moon shot of our very own,” she joked. 

“Historical in our own special way, yes. I doubt we'll ever be featured on the History Channel,” Crane said. 

“They have Ancient Aliens on the History Channel, Crane. The two biblical Witnesses might end up on there some day once we save the world from the coming apocalypse. Surely that warrants a documentary or two,” Abbie said and Crane pondered it before agreeing. 

“Hopefully they will leave out the part about how the two Witnesses consummated their relationship on a wooden swing purchased at the Home Depot. We will lead them to believe it was much more elegant than this small step,” he said. 

“Oh, I'm sure this was a giant leap for us. And what could be more elegant than spending time together under the light of the moon?” Abbie asked, pulling his face down so it was inches from hers. 

“Absolutely nothing, Lieutenant,” he said before kissing her. “Absolutely nothing in this world.” 

The End


End file.
